Hunter Town
Hunter Town is a Nickelodeon/Disney Channel original series spanning three seasons and one hundred and four episodes in total in between 2014 and 2016. Plot: This Boy meets Tess Hunter. Cast: * Stony Blyden as Max (Season 1-4) * Mae Mae Renfrow as Tess (Season 1-4) * Kyra Smith as Anika (Season 1-4) * Thomas Jansen as Daniel (Season 2-4) * Daan Creyghton as Sal (Season 3-4) * Ronald Top as Erik Hunter (Season 1-4) * Tooske Ragas as Kate Hunter (Season 1-4) * Yootha Wong-Loi-Sing as Simone (Season 1-4) * Zoë Harding as Sophie (Season 1-4) * Barnaby Savage as Tim (Season 2-4) * Sean Ryan Fox as Zack (Season 1-4) * Tara Strong as Eleva (Season 1-4) * Laura Aikman as Chloe (Season 4) Episodes: Season 1 (2014): # When Max Met Tess Part 1 (July 5, 2014) # When Max Met Tess Part 2 (July 5, 2014) # Tess in Disguise (July 12, 2014) # Max's in Trouble! (July 19, 2014) # Getting Grounded (July 26, 2014) # A Bad Error (August 2, 2014) # I Hate All My Hunters (August 9, 2014) # Not My Purse (August 16, 2014) # Hunters Are Like Bad Apples (August 23, 2014) # Going to the Beach (August 30, 2014) # The Great Backyard (September 6, 2014) # Dress Up Play (September 13, 2014) # Hunters vs. Evil Birds (September 20, 2014) # A Gift for Tess (September 27, 2014) # Who Framed Max? (October 4, 2014) # Zack's the Boss? (October 11, 2014) # Halloween Hunters (October 18, 2014) # The Haunting House (October 25, 2014) # Danger in The City (November 1, 2014) # What's in The Cup (November 8, 2014) # Happy Huntersgiving (November 15, 2014) # The Big Kid on the Block (November 22, 2014) # Max Hits his Leg (November 29, 2014) # Join the Quest (December 5, 2014) # How the Hunters Saves Christmas Part 1 (December 12, 2014) # How the Hunters Saves Christmas Part 2 (December 12, 2014) Season 2 (2015): # Bad Forever (July 3, 2015) # Friendship Necklace (July 10, 2015) # Tess is Frozen (July 17, 2015) # The Toy Store of Horrors (July 24, 2015) # Tess is Getting Grounded (July 31, 2015) # Zack's Girlfriend (August 7, 2015) # No! (August 14, 2015) # The Lost Treasure (August 21, 2015) # This is for Sale? (August 28, 2015) # Cupcake Party (September 4, 2015) # Awful Deer (September 11, 2015) # Swarm of The Company (September 18, 2015) # Oops, I Melting (September 25, 2015) # Lost in Japan (October 2, 2015) # Max's Sick Day (October 9, 2015) # Tess Goes to Paris (October 16, 2015) # The Curse of The Were-Tess (October 23, 2015) # Halloween Party (October 30, 2015) # Evil Bunny Part 1 (November 6, 2015) # Evil Bunny Part 2 (November 6, 2015) # Fighting with Tess (November 13, 2015) # No Grounded After (November 20, 2015) # Honey, Where's My Pumpkin Pie (November 27, 2015) # Dance with Me (December 3, 2015) # The New Hunter (December 10, 2015) # Christmas Day (December 17, 2015) Season 3 (2016): # Tess in Danger! (July 2, 2016) # Max's Missing Bear (July 9, 2016) # A Hunter Rescue (July 16, 2016) # Find a Nest (July 23, 2016) # Mix the Colors (July 30, 2016) # Back to The World (August 6, 2016) # Where's Max Hunter? (August 13, 2016) # Food Truck Ride (August 20, 2016) # The Balloon's Going Up (August 27, 2016) # Interested Pose! (September 3, 2016) # Robo-Pig (September 10, 2016) # Slumber Party Part 1 (September 17, 2016) # Slumber Party Part 2 (September 17, 2016) # Max Backwards (September 25, 2016) # Blue Hot Dogs (October 1, 2016) # Horror of Badness (October 8, 2016) # Hair Down! (October 15, 2016) # Halloween for The Hunters (October 22, 2016) # The Lost Necklace (October 29, 2016) # Tess in Charge (November 5, 2016) # The Turkey Games (November 12, 2016) # The Bad Goose (November 19, 2016) # Are We Trouble Now (November 26, 2016) # To the Rescue (December 2, 2016) # The Christmas Mission Part 1 (December 9, 2016) # The Christmas Mission Part 2 (December 9, 2016) Season 4 (2020): # The Karate Girl (July 1, 2020) Production Companies: Blooming Media It's a Laugh Productions Sequel: * Hunter Street Category:Nickelodeon Category:2014 shows Category:Blooming Media Category:2014 Introductions Category:Disney Channel Category:Shows that premiere in 2014 Category:It's a Laugh Productions Category:Shows that ended in 2016